A flywheel according to this constitution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,571.
High-output rotary machines those mechanical components rotate at high revolution speeds—e.g. turbines or rotary compressors—are equipped with magnetic bearings to achieve less bearing friction and smooth running. For improvement of magnetic flux, bearing journals incorporated in magnetic bearings can be made up of a laminated construction. Heat induced in magnetic bearing has to be dissipated by appropriate cooling means to prevent lamination from thermal failure.
Aforesaid US-Patent does not provide any detailed information relating to means for cooling the rotating elements. Other solutions are not known.